Ne me lâche pas
by DariaH
Summary: 5e année.Et si Harry était destiné à sauver le monde au sacrifice de deux personnes chères? Et si ces personnes étaient son pire ennemi et une inconnue?[PAS de slash HPDM]
1. Prologue

Titre : Ne me lâche pas

Disclaimer : Tout est à moi, moi et moi ! Bon, d'accord, seulement dans mes rêves. Sniff. Seule Mallory m'appartient, elle n'est qu'à moi ! A moi et personne d'autre.

Rating : K pour le moment, mais pourrait passer M

Pairing : Aha ! Vous aimeriez savoir hein ? Slash, mais entre qui et qui, aha (Désolée de décevoir les Draharristes, nan, pas de HPDM cette fois-ci ! lol) :D

Notes : Cette histoire se passe après le 4e tome. Donc Sirius et Dumby sont toujours en vie.

Auteur: DariaH(Nouvelle auteuze:D)

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Elle dansait, comme si c'était la seule chose qui comptait vraiment. Seule dans sa chambre, elle s'éloignait de la lourdeur de sa journée. Elle était si fatiguée, pourtant elle n'avait rien fait d'autre que poser. Mais le poids de sa journée n'était pas là. « Voldemort est de retour » l'entendait-elle dire au fond d'elle. Elle soupira. Tout allait si bien avant. Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de revenir ? Elle savait que sa tranquillité s'arrêtait là, ainsi que sa magnifique vie. Pourquoi tout ça ? Elle dansa avec encore plus de vie, son ballet devenait une danse endiablée, elle s'enflammait l'emportant dans tous les sens, avec toutes ses forces. Puis à la fin de la chanson, elle s'arrêta, épuisée, et s'assit. Elle regarda autour d'elle. A vrai dire elle n'était pas vraiment dans sa chambre. Il s'agissait d'une pièce contenant un piano, un petit salon, une télévision, son bureau et une bibliothèque. Tout cela avec une baie vitrée avec vue sur la mer. Il y avait aussi dans la pièce les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre, où il n'y avait qu'un immense lit et une penderie exorbitante. Elle avait accumulé tant d'habits en une année de mannequinat, qu'elle doutait pouvoir tous les porter au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Elle emprunta ces escaliers et se laissa tomber sur le lit, épuisée à l'avant des prochaines années qu'elle allait subir.

* * *

Il regardait dehors, les étoiles semblant soudain si intéressantes. « Lorsqu'on sait que notre vie peut s'arrêter à chaque instant, le moindre petit mouvement devient beau et on ne pense qu'à une chose, ne pas en manquer un seul instant. » C'était ce qu'il pensait. Soudain, quelque chose attira son regard. Posé sur un muret, il y avait un chat tigré. Il reconnut immédiatement son professeur de métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall, il lui adressa un signe de la main, auquel le chat répondit par un hochement de tête. Harry soupira et referma la fenêtre. Deux longues semaines. Voilà deux longues semaines qu'il était enfermé chez lui à attendre un signe du monde sorcier. Il n'avait pas reçu de lettres et rien dans les médias moldus ne semblait faire part d'un quelconque décès étrange. Il soupira. Il en avait plus qu'assez de rester là à ne rien faire. Et il repensait aussi sans arrêt à Cédric. « Tue l'autre » disait la voix. Les yeux voilés de Cédric lui revenaient en mémoire. Si seulement il n'avait pas insisté pour qu'ils prennent la coupe ensemble. Tout était de sa faute, il le réalisait sans peine. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait (NdA : Harry est une grosse andouille aujourd'hui ! Qui pour lui foutre une claque ?). Tant de gens étaient morts par sa faute (NdA : Juste 4 Harry, pour ton information. Quel boulet !), que cela soit fans le bon ou le mauvais côté. Il croyait ses mains tachées de sang et son âme de douleur. 

Harry Potter était le sorcier le plus connu de la planète, mais il était sans doute aussi le plus malheureux.

* * *

Il essayait d'écrire son devoir de Potions, assis à son bureau, mais tous ces gens qu'il entendait aller et vernir fans le château le dérangeaient. Il était très intriqué. Depuis que les vacances avaient commencé, il n'avait pu sortir. Chaque jour, on lui ordonnait de rester dans sa chambre. Il savait que le retour du Lord Noir allait changer les choses chez lui, mais il ne penserait pas que cela changerait jusqu'à ses vacances si attendues. Tous les jours la même routine, il sortait, prenait son petit-déjeuner et aussitôt, son père arrivait, lui ordonnant de rester dans sa chambre pendant la journée. Il soupira. Il avait toujours était seul, alors pourquoi était-ce bien pire que d'habitude, depuis ces deux semaines ? Pourtant, anormalement, il recevait de la visite. Des fois, des camarades de Poudlard passaient le voir, accompagnant leurs parents pour la journée, et restaient jusqu'à ce que la réunion finisse et que les parents partent. Mais il ne sentait là aucune affection, aucune de celle dont il aurait besoin avec un moral aussi bas, aucune de celle dont il y a besoin en ces temps de guerre. Mais il connaissait bien la raison de ce manque d'attaches : Il refusait de se lier. Il considérait cela comme une des plus grandes faiblesses de l'être humain. Un point commun entre moldus et sorciers. Les uns comme les autres s'attachent, souffrent mais pauvres inconscients recherchent à nouveau ce lien. Ils marchent droit devant eux et ne se rendent compte du précipice qui s'y trouve que lorsqu'ils y tombent. Mais il ne ferait pas partie de ces gens-là. 

Draco Malfoy était le prince des Serpentards. Même si au fond, il en souffrait.

* * *

Puis trois personnes entendirent les notes d'une chanson. Ils soupirèrent en cœur et des larmes coulèrent à l'unisson. Mais ça ils l'ignoraient. Tout ce qui comptait, était la triste vérité de cette chanson. 

_It's down to this (ça en est arrivé à ce point)_

_I've got to make this life make sense (Je dois donner un sens à cette vie)_

_Can anyone tell what I've done? (Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce que j'ai fait?)_

_I missed the life (J'ai manqué la vie)_

_I missed the colors of the world (J'ai manqué les couleurs du monde)_

_Can anyone tell what I am? (Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce que je suis?)_

_Cause now again I've found myself( Parce qu'encore une fois je me suis retrouvé)_

_So far down, away from the sun (Si bas, loin du soleil)_

_That shines into the darkest place( Qui brille dans l'endroit le plus sombre)_

_I'm so far down, away from the sun again (Je suis si bas, loin du soleil à nouveau)_

_Away from the sun again(loin du soleil à nouveau )_

_I'm over this( Je suis passé à autre chose)_

_I'm tired of living in the dark (Je suis fatigue de vivre dans le noir)_

_Can anyone see me down here? (Quelqu'un peut-il me voir ici bas? )_

_The feeling's gone (La sensibilité est partie)_

_There's nothing left to lift me up (Il n'y a plus rien pour me monter)_

_Back into the world I've known (A nouveau dans le monde que je connais)_

_Cause now again I've found myself (Parce qu'encore une fois je me suis retrouvé)_

_So far down, away from the sun (Si loin en bas, loin du soleil)_

_That shines into the darkest place (Qui brille dans l'endroit le plus somber)_

_I'm so far down, away from the sun (Je suis si bas, loin du soleil)_

_That shines the life away from me (Qui éclaire la vie loin de moi)_

_To find my way back into the arms (Pour trouver le chemin qui me mèneront à nouveau dans les bras)_

_That cares about the ones like me (Qui se soucient de gens comment moi)_

_I'm so far down, away from the sun again (Je suis si bas, loin du soleil à nouveau)_

_Away from the sun de 3 Doors Down._

Alors, s'il vous plait, reviews, reviews, reviews! Et alors peut-être que je trouverai le courage de mettre le premier chapitre ! Allez, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! 


	2. Un ange frappe à ma porte

Titre : Ne me lâche pas

Disclaimer : Tout est à moi, moi et moi ! Bon, d'accord, seulement dans mes rêves. Sniff. Seule Drew m'appartient, elle n'est qu'à moi ! A moi et personne d'autre.

Rating : K pour le moment, mais pourrait passer M

Pairing : Aha ! Vous aimeriez savoir hein ? Slash, mais entre qui et qui, aha (Désolée de décevoir les Draharristes, nan, pas de HPDM cette fois-ci ! lol) :D

Notes : Cette histoire se passe après le 4e tome. Donc Sirius et Dumby sont toujours en vie.

**Chapitre 1 : Un ange frappe à ma porte**

-Mais où peut bien être passé ce petit monstre ? entendit Narcissa depuis le petit salon.

Son fils, Draco, était avec son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini entrain de jouer au Quidditch. Elle les avait tantôt chargés de surveiller Eloy, la petite dernière de la maison. Elle avait 5 ans et était la petite sœur de Draco. Dernièrement, il arrivait souvent qu'elle disparaisse pendant plusieurs heures, avant de réapparaître, comme si de rien n'était, un grand sourire aux lèvres et une envie de jouer. Narcissa ne se serait pas inquiétée, s'il n'était pas déjà huit heures du soir. Elle fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux de son bouquin. Son fils et son ami venaient d'apparaître.

N'étais-tu pas censé la surveiller ? demanda-t-elle.

Si, mais mère, vous savez comme moi qu'elle profite de la moindre seconde d'inattention pour s'éclipser, Merlin sait où…Répondit-il, de sa voix grave.

Elle profita d'une seconde de silence pour observer son fils. Malgré le fait qu'il soit inquiet, aucun sentiment ne transperçait sa carapace. Elle retint un soupir, Lucius l'avait si bien formé à cela. Elle trouvait cela bien dommage d'ailleurs, car son fils était beau. Il possédait une beauté si rare dans ce monde, une beauté parfaite. Son corps était grand et élancé, grâce à la pratique du Quidditch, une fine musculature s'était développée. Sa peau était blanche, mais pas d'une blancheur fantomatique, ou d'une blancheur… trop blanche. Non d'une blancheur de quelqu'un qui aurait exprès pris soin de cacher sa peau et d'éviter de bronzer afin de garder son teint de porcelaine. Son visage aussi était blanc, sans pour autant être pâle. Son visage était si beau. Il avait un magnifique sourire, quand il daignait sourire. Ses lèvres étaient fines et bien dessinées. Elles se coordonnaient avec son nez fin et droit, en d'autres termes parfait. Mais le plus beau sur son visage, c'était sans nul doute ses yeux. Les plus gris qui existaient en ce monde. Il avait les yeux Malfoy. Ce n'était pas le gris bleuté qu'on rencontre fréquemment chez les gens. C'était un gris acier. Son regard était de la couleur de l'acier et c'était bien, car il était aussi froid que l'acier. Et ses yeux contrastaient avec ses cheveux. Ses yeux pouvaient ressembler à de l'acier, alors continuons dans le métal. Ses cheveux étaient de l'or, presque blanc, mais de l'or tout de même. Et ses doigts, si…

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la sonnette qui retentit. Elle se leva, rajusta sa robe et alla ouvrir. Elle se trouva face à une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années accompagnées de deux fillettes de cinq ans. Elle n'eut aucune peine à reconnaître chacun des visages. La première petite fille avait de courts cheveux blond platine et de grands yeux à la couleur de la mer. Elle avait un joli petit nez et une petite bouche toute fine bien dessinée. Elle était à croquer. C'était Eloy Malfoy. L'autre petite fille avait des cheveux noirs plutôt longs qui contrastaient avec sa peau très pâle. Ils encadraient les yeux les plus clairs que Narcissa n'eut jamais vus ; ils étaient d'un bleu si pâle qu'ils semblaient blancs. C'était sans doute la gamine la plus belle qu'elle n'eut jamais vue. Il s'agissait de Lena Lauderdale. Elle tenait la main à une jeune fille divine. Elle avait une peau mate, parfaite, sans aucune imperfection, tout semblait lisse et doux. Quant à ses cheveux, jamais elle n'en avait vu de si beaux. Ils étaient noirs, longs, brillants et soyeux. Quelques mèches encadraient son visage parfait. Une bouche pulpeuse et en cœur, très rouge, un nez droit et fin et enfin ses yeux. Mais quels yeux ! Au premier abord, elle crut qu'il s'agissait d'yeux jaunes, mais elle remarqua alors la nuance. Autour de ses pupilles et au bord de l'iris, un vert éclatant brillait. L'intérieur était jaune, d'un jaune magnifique et merveilleux, presque comme les yeux d'un chat. Ils dégageaient une noblesse distinguée et une chaleur hors-du-commun. Voilà ce visage parfait, orné d'un cou fin et gracile, et enfin de jambes longues et fines, elle avait un corps parfait, mince et pourtant bien formé. Elle était déjà parfaite à l'adolescence. Elle était bien mieux en vrai que sur les photos. Narcissa n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle avait face à elle Lady Mallory Lauderdale, descendante de la seule famille de sorciers de la noblesse anglaise. Son grand frère était le Marquis de Lauderdale, très écouté dans le monde sorcier et moldu, malgré son jeune âge.

Narcissa se réveilla et lui sourit, en faisant une légère révérence.

Lady Lauderdale, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Narcissa Malfoy.

La fameuse Mallory répondit à sa révérence et fixa un point au dessus de l'épaule de la mère de famille.

Il doit s'agir de votre jeune fils, Draco Malfoy, je me trompe ? Dit-elle de sa voix douce, avec un sourire.

« Merlin ! Son titre de noblesse, elle le mérite ! Cette fille est la grâce et la distinction incarnée ! » Pensa Narcissa.

Draco s'avança vers elle, pas impressionné du tout, ayant gardé son regard indifférent, alors qu'en réalité, il était très excité NdA : Non ! Pas comme ça petits pervers ! ;) à l'idée de rencontrer cette jeune fille, si célèbre dans le monde sorcier et moldu. Il se contenta de lui faire un de ses sourires de politesse, et lui présenta le grand noir qui était son « meilleur ami ». Blaise ne réussit qu'à bafouiller en rougissant. Mais Mallory ne lui en fit pas gré. Plus occupée à observer le blond. Il ressemblait à un ange avec ses cheveux blonds et son teint pâle. Elle se secoua intérieurement. « Mallory, tu n'es pas venue pour ça ».

Je vous présente ma petite sœur, Lena –cette dernière, entendant son nom, fit une petite révérence, déjà gracieuse à 5 ans- elle a le même âge qu'Eloy. Il se trouve que nous avons emménagé la semaine dernière dans le manoir derrière la petite forêt et Eloy se trouvait là. Depuis, elle vient tous les jours en nous assurant avoir votre accord.

Narcissa jeta à sa fille un regard noir, signifiant par là qu'elle n'en savait rien. Mallory rit alors légèrement, en voyant l'air de Narcissa.

Voilà qui confirme mes craintes. En fait, j'étais venue inviter Eloy à dormir à la maison. Nous la ramènerions dès que vous le désireriez, ce n'est pas une distance considérable, puisque vous êtes nos voisins directs.

« Pas une distance considérable ? pensa Draco. Ce doit être une sportive, il y a au moins 3km séparant nos maisons l'une de l'autre. Mais si elle tient à se déplacer, pourquoi pas ? Moi, je ne me déplacerais jamais pour cette petite peste d'Eloy… Enfin, ça dépend… Enfin… Draco, retourne dans la conversation ! Bon, d'accord. »

Narcissa était plongée dans ses pensées. Sa petite Eloy, invitée dormir chez les fameux Lauderdale ! Quel honneur et quelle fierté. Ça pourrait être le début d'une nouvelle association. Deux familles parmi les plus puissantes d'Angleterre, liées, ce serait merveilleux, vraiment. Et pour Lucius ! Quel bonheur cela serait ! Il se plaignait encore souvent de ce cher Gabriel. Lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard ensemble, il le battait partout, et cela n'était pas du gout de Lucius. Aussi, il avait gardé envers lui une rancune féroce, bien pire que celle qu'il nourrissait pour James et Lily Potter. Gabriel lui a tout volé. Sa place de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, sa place de préfet, sa place de premier de classe, sa place dans le cœur d'une certaine jeune fille nommée Marian. Elle soupira, quelle revanche ça serait. Après la mort de Gabriel, voilà que ses enfants le trahiraient. Sans doute, serait-ce ce que Lucius penserait. Cependant, Narcissa savait une chose, c'est que Gabriel n'avait jamais rien eu contre Lucius, et que ce n'était guère sa faute s'il était meilleur partout. Elle le savait car elle et lui s'étaient toujours bien entendu durant leur scolarité. Mais elle savait qu'une chose ferait encore plus plaisir à Lucius, et elle tenterait le tout pour le tout pour l'avoir cette chose.

Pourquoi ne resteriez-vous pas dîner, ma chère ? Nous pourrions faire plus ample connaissance. Après tout, nous allons être voisines pendant encore quelques années, il me semble.

Euh… Eh bien… En fait… Commença Mallory, ne souhaitant pas rester dans un manoir aussi lugubre que celui-ci.

OUI, OUI, OUI ! s'exclamèrent les deux petites filles en s'engouffrant dans la maison.

On entendit alors des pas précipités et énervés descendre les escaliers. Lucius Malfoy descendit, accompagné du père de Blaise. Son visage avait l'air furieux et ses yeux froids lançaient des éclairs à qui se trouvait sur leur chemin.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce fichu boucan ! cria-t-il, avant que son regard ne se pose sur sa petite fille, en compagnie de Lena Lauderdale. Ensuite, son regard se posa sur la jeune fille en robe blanche face à lui. Son regard se radoucit immédiatement pour laisser place à sa chaleur hypocrite. Il croisa le regard de la belle, et celle-ci lui sourit.

Monsieur Malfoy, pardonnez ma petite sœur de vous avoir importuné. Cela ne se produira plus.

Cela n'est rien Lady Lauderdale, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, répondit-il en s'inclinant pour lui faire un baisemain.

Justement, j'invitais Lady Lauderdale à manger à la maison ce soir. On doit faire plus ample connaissance, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta Narcissa.

Bien sur ! Evidemment, nous avons besoin de mieux nous connaître, on sait jamais ce qui peut arriver par ces temps et nous avons besoin du soutien de tous. Répondit-il avec son air mielleux.

Bien, alors j'accepte votre invitation, dit-elle en souriant, de ce sourire si envoutant.

A ce moment là, Blaise et son père s'avancèrent vers eux. Le père baissa la tête sous le regard de Mallory, comme gêné par la présence d'une si imminente personnalité. Son fils, bien qu'il ne baissât pas la tête, rougissait et tentait de desserrer le col de sa robe, comme s'il entravait à sa respiration.

Permettez-moi de m'excuser Lady Lauderdale, Lucius, nous allons prendre congé à présent. A demain, Lucius, pour une discussion plus poussée au sujet de ce contrat.

Evidemment, Marco, évidemment, nous devrions même peut-être demander l'avis d'une tierce personne, ton patron sera donc là demain.

Un éclair de terreur passa dans le regard de Zabini, comme si sa vie dépendait de sa rencontre du lendemain. Il était sur à présent, pour Draco et Mallory, qu'ils avaient tenté un code secret. En levant la tête les deux à la fois, leurs regards se croisèrent, et une certaine compréhension passa entre eux, sans même qu'ils aient à se parler. Ils échangèrent là leur premier sourire sincère.

Et si nous passions à table, Mère ? On ne peut pas permettre à nos invités de rentrer tard ce soir, dit Draco, d'une voix courtoise et très bourgeoise.

Oh, bien sûr ! Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de ça ? Lyny ! Sers donc le dîner, je te prie ! répondit Madame Malfoy avec effarement.

Mallory sourit à Draco, et celui-ci lui fit un petit clin d'œil complice. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de s'attarder à ce dîner de courtoisie. Ils s'avancèrent alors vers la petite salle à manger, celle qui était toujours emménagée pour paraître chaleureuse et pouvoir impressionner les invités de marque. Il y avait au centre de cette pièce une magnifique table pour 8 personnes où s'étalaient des plats plus qu'alléchants. Mallory retint une moue, pas qu'elle eût quelque chose envers les elfes de maison, mais elle savait simplement que les hommes cuisinaient bien mieux s'ils s'en donnaient la peine. Et c'était une peine qu'elle se donnait toujours lorsqu'elle avait des invités. Sans être prétentieuse, elle était excellente cuisinière et n'éprouvait aucune gêne à ce que les autres goûtent à sa cuisine.

Mis à part ça, elle trouvait que pour le choix de la salle, ils auraient pu mieux choisir. Comment pouvaient-ils seulement croire qu'avec son rang et ses fréquentations, une petite table comme cela l'impressionnerait ? Ils prenaient sans doute cette salle par habitude, car ils avaient fait en sorte que les couleurs soient harmonieuses, voire chaleureuses, ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres pièces de la maison. Pour faire bonne impression, elle le devinait. Cependant, ils l'avaient un peu sous estimée, car la salle la laissa de marbre.

Ce qui attira son regard fut avant tout la table, elle voyait bien qu'elle avait été volée. En effet, elle était marquée du sceau de la Reine Victoria, sur un des pieds, signe qu'il avait été légué à un noble. Or, lors d'une attaque peu avant la mort de Voldemort, 16 ans en arrière, la famille Gabriel avait été attaquée et plusieurs objets avaient été dérobés. Le Baron était mort sur le moment, heureusement pour lui, car il n'aurait supporté qu'un de ses trésors ait pu le quitter. Elle soupira. Le Baron Gabriel était le parrain de son grand-frère, et même si elle ne l'avait jamais connu personnellement, elle savait qu'il était un homme exceptionnel et un fervent amateur de sorciers. « Le pauvre, lui disait souvent son frère, être tué par ce qu'il admirait le plus, quelle malchance. »

Elle fut tirée de ses rêveries par sa sœur, qui la prit par la main pour l'asseoir auprès d'elle. Elle vit sur le visage des Malfoy un sourire satisfait. Sans doute croyaient-ils que ce moment de rêverie était dû à l'admiration envers leur salle. Elle se sourit à elle-même. « Ils sont trop imbus d'eux-mêmes pour oser affronter la vérité. Ils savent que la table porte le sceau, et ils savent que je l'ai vu. » Le seul qu'elle vit faire un geste convenable fut Draco, qui se tapa le front avec sa paume et se posta devant le fameux pied de table, en faisant un petit sourire avec une mine dépitée, sans doute, essayait-il par là d'excuser le comportement de ses parents. Mallory lui fit un discret clin d'œil et suivit enfin sa sœur, à la place qui lui avait été attribuée, entre les deux hommes de la famille Malfoy.

Le repas commença, et évidemment, la première question posée eut rapport à l'argent. Evidemment, ce qui en suivit ne traita que de personnalités connues et inconnus et des derniers scoops de la presse. Elle se contenta de répondre le mieux possible et le plus rapidement possible à ses questions, n'ayant qu'une envie en tête, sortir d'ici. Elle ne voyait rien de bon sous ces airs mielleux et ces sourires hypocrites qu'ils lui montraient. Draco regardait ses parents avec une envie de meurtre dans le regard. Lui non plus n'aimait pas tout ça, mais lui, savait pourquoi cela se passait. Il tint les dents serrées pendant tout le repas et ne mangea presque plus. Le dîner se passa fort heureusement sans encombre et une fois le plat principal terminé, Mallory prétexta devoir coucher les petites pour pouvoir rentrer.

Je vous remercie pour ce dîner, il était très instructif. J'espère que cela ne sera pas le dernier. Je vous ramènerai Eloy demain, dès que vous le demanderez. J'ai vraiment été ravie de vous rencontrer. Dit-elle en se tournant pour s'en aller.

Attendez ! dit Draco en prenant sa cape. Il est tard pour qu'une jeune fille telle que vous se balade dans les rues seule. Je vous accompagne.

Mallory sourit. Certes, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça et c'était une surprise plutôt agréable. Elle savait très bien de quoi il voulait lui parler. Narcissa et Lucius, eux, avaient des sourires impressionnants munis de regards triomphants.

Alors Draco et Mallory sortirent de la maison et commencèrent à marcher.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry réfléchissait en silence dans sa chambre. Il pensait que c'était impossible… Après 2 semaines, il aurait forcément du recevoir des nouvelles. Quelque chose clochait. Mais quoi ? Cela va sans compter que rien d'intéressant n'est publié dans la Gazette. Il trouvait ça étonnant. Il connaissait Voldemort, il savait qu'après tant d'attente, il allait attaquer tout de suite. Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose, mais même en lisant entre les lignes, Harry n'arrivait pas à deviner ce que c'était. C'est à ce moment là qu'une lettre apparut sous ses yeux. Une écriture soignée et longue s'étalait sous ses yeux. Il la reconnut tout de suite : Dumbledore.

_« Cher Harry,_

_Je suis désolé de n'avoir pu t'écrire plus tôt. J'ai été extrêmement occupé ces temps-ci. D'un côté, il y a le retour de Voldemort, et de l'autre, il y a cet imbécile de ministre qui refuse de voir l'évidence. Il est cependant vrai que l'ennemi se fait discret. Il y a eu des assassinats dans le monde sorcier, mais aucun d'entre eux ne permet de remonter jusqu'à Voldemort. Pourtant, chacun d'entre eux, est lié, de près ou de loin, à l'Ordre que j'avais créé, avant ta naissance, pour combattre contre le Seigneur des ténèbres. C'est l'Ordre du Phénix. Tous les gens tués avaient rapport avec, mais évidemment, puisqu'il s'agit d'un Ordre secret, nous ne pouvons le révéler à la presse. Je t'expliquerais plus en détail lorsqu'on se verra. Pour les sorciers en tous cas, il s'agit juste d'un tueur en série. Un espèce de « Jack the Ripper ». Tous sont morts violemment et sans quoi que ce soit permettant d'y impliquer la magie._

_Après ces réjouissances, je dois t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Cette semaine, il y a eu la première attaque dans le monde moldu…_

**Sans même lire la suite, Harry devinait qui c'était. Il n'y avait pas des masses de familles que Voldemort s'empresserait d'attaquer. Evidemment…**

_Et c'est la famille Granger. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione et ses parents vont bien. En effet, Maugrey avait placé de nombreux sorts de protection autour de la maison, et ils ont pris la poudre de Cheminette pour aller chez les Weasley. Tout le monde va bien. Pour finir, je voulais t'annoncer que je compte t'envoyer chez Rémus le reste de tes vacances, afin que tu puisses y apprendre des techniques de combat. Il passera te chercher demain. Ne t'inquiète pas, lui et Sirius vont bien. Si personne ne t'a écrit jusqu'à maintenant, c'est que je leur avait interdit. En effet, l'arrivée d'un hibou dans cette maison pourrait alerter Voldemort de ta présence. Au plaisir de te revoir Harry, Ton ami. Dumbledore. »_

Revieeeeeeeeews ! PLEASE !


End file.
